


Lunch Out

by jesuisherve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Male Friendship, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will really needs to eat and decides to take Hannibal with him for some "regular" food. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Out

_Saturday, 12:23pm, Hannibal Lecter’s office._

Will Graham was seated at a small writing table in the upper loft of Hannibal’s office. He was bent over a case file. On the lower level, Hannibal was at his desk. Will had booked some time with the psychiatrist to get some work done. He had an unshakeable feeling of the heebie-jeebies lately, ever since shooting Garrett Jacob Hobbs. Even though he could work from home or even at his office with the FBI, some company was appreciated. Hannibal would at least give him the space he needed to work. Hannibal understood that even though they were in the same room, they didn’t necessarily have to converse. The silence was comfortable.

A few more minutes ticked past before Will sat up from his hunched position and stretched. “Hannibal,” he called down, “what time is it?”

“Twelve twenty-five pm,” came the prompt reply. 

Will took off his glasses and rubbed his face. It was lunch time. “Do you want to head out and grab some lunch?”

On the lower floor, Hannibal leaned back in his chair and looked up at the loft. He could barely make out Will’s head and shoulders from his position. “We could go to my place. I would be glad to make us lunch.”

The other man stood, putting himself into Hannibal’s line of vision. He stretched again and made his way down from the loft. As great as Hannibal’s cooking was, Will had a craving for something greasy. He rarely ate fast food anymore, having the psychiatrist cook as a friend was part of it, but his mouth began to water at the thought of something cheap and fast.

“Let’s just run out and buy lunch,” Will said. “I have a specific craving.”

Hannibal raised one eyebrow. He wondered where Will wanted to eat. There were some nice restaurants that weren’t too far from his office. “I haven’t any patients scheduled for the rest of the day. We can go wherever you like.”

Will grabbed his coat from where he had left it upon his arrival earlier that day. “I’ll drive.”

-

“This... was not what I expected when you said lunch, Will.” Hannibal’s tone was polite but Will could still hear a shadow of derision in it. This almost made him want to laugh.

He had taken them through a Taco Time drive-thru and ordered for them. Hannibal looked appalled by the place but did not say a word. Will bought two Super Beef Burritos, two cherry empanadas and drinks. He also asked for extra hot sauce in the bag. The cashier handed him the to-go bag and Will put it on Hannibal’s lap.

He drove them to a park. They could have gone back to eat at Hannibal’s office but it was a beautiful day and Will wanted to take in the fresh air. Several picnic tables dotted the park. Both men sat opposite from each other. Will took the bag and handed Hannibal one of the burritos.

The psychiatrist held it like he didn’t know what to do with it. Will restrained himself from laughing. “It’s not what you’re used to eating but I promise that it’s good.”

“I’ve never been so hesitant to put food in my mouth,” Hannibal said flatly. Will did not miss a slight trace of humour in the words. The psychiatrist was trying to be positive.

He grinned and unwrapped the top of his burrito. He took a big bite and was immediately satisfied. “Oh yeah,” he mumbled, “That’s what I was missing.” He picked up one of the containers of hot sauce and poured some on the burrito.

Hannibal had watched him with raised eyebrows the entire time. He still held the burrito like a foreign object. He could smell the hot sauce Will had put on his. It smelled of poor quality. Sighing inwardly, Hannibal tore off the top of the wrapper. Will had bought him lunch and as unappetizing as it looked, he would sacrifice his fine taste for the smidgen of time it would take him to eat.

He tentatively took a bite. The greasiness of the meat was almost shocking. Hannibal chewed it quickly, not wanting it in his mouth for too long. All that was in the burrito was meat, sour cream and some vegetables; lettuce mostly. Hannibal declined Will’s offer for some hot sauce. The burrito on its own was bad enough, let alone with cheap sauce.

They finished the burritos without talking. Will enjoyed his meal and Hannibal struggled to get through it. “I know that wasn’t exactly your style,” Will said as he balled up the wrapper, “but please try the empanada.”

“I’m assuming it is the fast food rendition of an empanada,” Hannibal said.

“Don’t be so judgemental,” Will said teasingly. He held out one of the empanadas to the other man. “Just be careful. There’s a lot of sugar that dusts off.”

Hannibal opened the wrap carefully. The empanada was still hot. ‘A lot of sugar’ was an understatement. The corner of the paper wrapping was full of sugar. Hannibal thought he could feel his heart seizing up. This was ridiculous. “It is a good thing I make lunch for you more often than not,” he said, “otherwise your heart would be in very poor condition.”

“My heart thanks you,” Will said around a mouthful of empanada. He had begun eating his immediately. He loved the cherry filling. It was hot but had cooled down enough to be eaten easily. He watched Hannibal hold the dessert over the table and lean away from it, watching so no sugar would get on his fine suit. The psychiatrist pulled each sleeve back smartly. His expensive watch gleamed in the sun. The absurdity of the refined Hannibal Lecter eating fast food was incredibly funny to Will. He wasn’t sure if it was as funny as he thought or if he was overtired. Either way, he had to stop himself from laughing again.

“Oh God,” Hannibal choked after the first mouthful of the empanada. “How can you eat this? It is so sugary.”

Will wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I don’t eat them all the time. Once in awhile. I like them.”

Hannibal looked up at the sky as if to say _‘Lord help me’_ and diligently finished eating. Will was impressed with the doctor’s dedication. The meal had probably been an affront to Hannibal’s good taste but he held out anyway.

“I will buy lunch next time,” Hannibal grumbled, tucking the wrappers back into the Taco Time bag. “No more of this nonsense.”

Will threw the bag into a garbage can on their way back to his car. He was smiling. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in months. The fresh air and the company had helped the way he had hoped it would. Will clapped a good-natured hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. “Deal. You buy next.”


End file.
